Candidate 39
by whitesakura
Summary: This is the story of one boy struggling with his telepathy. His number is 39. His name is Ernest Cuore. What is justice? Is it an independent ideal, an act, something which each person defines differently, or perhaps all of the above? [Chapter 13 - Crime]
1. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhousei.  
  
Notes: This is my first time posting a fic. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not.  
  
Candidate 39  
  
The halls of GOA were metallic. Candidate 39 tried to peer beyond them. He had heard that the Goddesses had come to GOA for their annual system check. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the shouts of repairers as they sweated, argued, and worked, all at a furious pace on the mechas. But, in the end, 39 had to acknowledge that all he could see was his own image, reflected by the wall's shiny sheen. It was oddly cold. But it was also a relief.  
  
39 kept his head down. His long bangs fell around him like a blonde shield. Although he had not made any bodily contact with anyone, 39 could feel the restless emotions in his fellow candidates during roll call. Their excitement and worry was a small chaos, vibrating vitality and heat.   
  
Their feelings burned him.   
  
  
  
"...38!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"39!"  
  
"here."  
  
"39!!"  
  
He took a breath, "Here."  
  
"Speak up next time!"  
  
"Sir, it's not his fault, he did sa-"  
  
The instructor swatted his clipboard at the back of 37's head. The boy rubbed his green hair, and then stuck out his tongue at the instructor when the man turned his back. Then the boy turned, and smiled - at him. 39 was utterly mortified.   
  
  
  
"Hey come on now, I told you my name! You have to tell me yours!"  
  
39 ignored Gareas as the boy swiftly overtook him, his green hair wild and unruly from his impromptu run. The boy grabbed his arm. 39 cringed.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Why not?" But the boy let go of his arm gingerly, as if afraid to hurt him any further.  
  
"My EX."  
  
"Your ability?"  
  
"Don't you know...what it is?" 39 asked in a small voice.  
  
"Ohh! So YOU'RE the freak!"  
  
39 winced.  
  
"Ah, sorry 'bout that. I mean, so you're the one with telepathy?"  
  
39 nodded.  
  
"H-hmmm. Oh well. Come on," Gareas said as he shrugged. He grabbed onto a clothed shoulder and pushed.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
" I'm your partner for tomorrow's spar. We gotta practice against the other team. Heheh, with your ability, we'll be in perfect synch," Gareas grinned deviously.  
  
"My telepathy isn't that strong. It-It only works if I touch someone."   
  
"Aww! And here I thought - jeez!" Gareas put a friendly arm around his new friend. Suddenly he remembered something, "Hey, it's alright if I do this, right?"  
  
"Y-yes. But aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"Of you?! Nah...I mean we're gonna become Goddess pilots together someday, right? All we have to worry about is the Victim!"  
  
39 glanced at the wall as Gareas dragged him towards the training grounds.  
  
"Hey, what's so interesting there?" Gareas stopped, noticing his friend was no longer paying attention to him.  
  
39 looked at the sight of the two of them together, reflected in the hall. Although he was a highly skilled emphatic, but just a lower telepathic, even a master at both arts could tell you that there was nothing to be read from a sheet of metal. Perhaps just a sense of emptiness, that came into the mind like the sensory feeling of coldness. But when 39 looked, he felt an unfamiliar warmth over take him in soothing waves.   
  
He realized it came from the feeling of Gareas' hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing." 39 dragged them away. Gareas blinked at his companion; 39 was smiling - it was the first smile Gareas had ever seen from him since they met. And it was strange, gentle type of smile that seemed to fit his friend perfectly.  
  
"By the way, it's sort of strange to hear you call me 39 in your thoughts - my name is Ernest Curoe."  
  
The End  
  
(and a Beginning) 


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei or its wonderful characters – especially Ernest.

Notes: Well, after receiving some encouraging reviews (thanks, animechick and GoldenWings!), and Yele's comment about my fics being too short, I decided to turn "Candidate 39" into a multi-part fic. Please R&R. You'll probably get another chapter faster that way! lol

Warnings: In contrast to chapter 1, this chapter contains angst.

Chapter 2 - Jealousy

            Candidate 39 woke up with a small yawn, dressed, and ate his GOA inspected, nutrients-laden, really awfully tasting, breakfast. If anyone had seen him in the corner of the lunchroom, they'd have laughed at his face. With his nose scrunched up, 39 looked like a rabbit. But no one did. That was until a booming voice yelled out from across the room.

            "ERNEST!"

            The other candidates paused in their meals to look around. They didn't know anyone named Ernest, although they sure knew who Gareas was. The green haired boy was notorious for harassing strangers, but in a strangely friendly way that had them chatting like old buds in no time. He'd punch you good-naturedly in the arm if you told a good joke, then laugh, not realizing he had somehow put to much power in his aim and left you with a purple bruise. So, it was surprising that he'd befriend someone as delicate looking as 39. So surprising, that now most of the candidates in the lunchroom (numbers 30 thru 45) knew the shy, blond telepath's name who barely spoke two words in a day.

            "Hello, Garu."

            Gareas beamed as he took a seat next to his friend.

            "You gotta see my new repairer. She's got legs from here to the sky." 

            Ernest had heard. Although they'd only met their repairers yesterday, he'd gotten wind of Gareas punching 35's lights out when he wolf-whistled at Leena-san. He took a sip of his drink, which was a poor, vitamin-enhanced version of milk. It tasted awful too.

            Gareas frowned when he found Ernest looking disinterested, "So, what about yours?"

            "Oh, Tune-san? She's nice…I suppose." 

In truth, the girl was so flustered that she had barely kept eye contact with Ernest, and had tugged on her sleeves the whole day. Ernest remembered Tune's striking blue hair, but he could recall little else. Frankly, it had been embarrassing to try to reach out to a stranger he'd never set eyes on before, especially since he'd actually been trying to _avoid_ reaching out to anybody since he got to GOA.

"Aww…don't worry, you still have me!" Gareas grinned, and batted his eyelashes. Ernest choked on his fake milk. Gareas' laugh was like a braying donkey's. Sometimes, he really wished Garu had not reached out to him – he couldn't recall coming so close to death so many times in his life since Garu had decided to become his friend. Then, he felt Garu's concerned hand on his back.

Seconds later, Leena, a cute girl with blue eyes and long yellow-white hair, entered into the lunchroom to escort Garu to their early morning training. As he watched the pair leave, Garu saluting cockily as he did so, Ernest had to admit he was sad to see Garu go. But there was also a strange type of feeling in his heart that he had only felt before in the minds of others.

            It was jealousy.

            So, Ernest felt jealous. If he had been Garu, he'd just have shrugged it off and dealt with more pressing matters – like impressing Leena with his battle prowess. But Ernest was the type of person to dwell on things. So during the mid-afternoon training, when all the late 30s were practicing together, he kept his eye on the green-haired boy. He watched with mixed feelings as Leena brushed a shoulder or hand, or how the other candidates circled, and hi-fived Garu when he stepped out of the simulation game. For their givers, they were such thoughtless, casual touches. 

"That was great Gareas-kun!"

            "Wow! How did you move so fast?"

            "Hey Garu, you'll teach me how to do that drop-kick, right?"

From his corner of the room, Ernest said nothing.

            That night, alone in his room, Ernest contemplated the lines in the palm of his hand. He recalled his first meeting with Gareas, and the warmth of his hand on his shoulder. Somehow, bitterness had been mixed into the fondness of that memory.    

39 realized he was crying.

To Be Continued…


	3. Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei, Ernest, Gareas, Leena, Tune…etc. 

Summary: Ernest yearns for solitude. But what is the message of the white bird?

Warnings: Argh…I seem to be stuck on angst. Don't worry though; I plan to lighten things up by next chapter. If however, things get darker, I'll have to change the rating to PG-13. As always, please R&R! 

Chapter 3 – Deception

            Of all the dreams that Ernest had ever dreamt, he remembered the recurring one with the sunlight most vividly. The world around him was almost hazy in the light. Beneath his bare feet, he felt soft grass, but the blades weren't green like the ones planted in the relaxation room. Everything was dyed pale, made airy. Ernest felt as if he were floating. In the gentle space, Ernest hung for a long while. Then he saw the white bird. Flying slowly toward him. He reached out a hand high above him. The bird streaked by. He caught a glimpse of a black dewdrop eye, and for a moment along his fingertips, he felt the velvet flutter of wings. Then the world burst around him. The light grew bright enough to almost hurt in its sweetness.

The bird was gone, but from the sky rained thousands of white feathers.

Ernest dreamt that dream the day before he decided to ignore Gareas.

            "Hey! You! Wait up!"

            Ernest ignored the shout and walked faster.

            "I'm talking to you, 39!"

            His number was shouted between gritted teeth. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his right shoulder, and yanked him backwards. A furious face greeted him. The green eyes were blazing. 

            "What's with you Ernest?! You've been colder than a fish!" 

            Ernest's mouth tightened.

            "I don't get you at all! Today at practice, you didn't radio me at all! We're partners! Why'd you have to be so stupid as to chase after 36?! I had two pairs on my back, and you left me there to die!!" Gareas waited for an answer. Silence greeted him. His hand tightened on Ernest's shoulder.

 "Then I thought, okay, the man's just a gotten a little carried away by battle lust. Although, I didn't think you were capable of that. But then you purposely snub me and Leena when we offer you a seat during lunch!! Maybe I got you angry at me for something I did, but you just met Leena yesterday!"

Ernest turned his head away to the left, and stared at his reflection in the hall.

"Ernest!"

Ernest stiffened, and turned his body. His back had been to Gareas the whole time. On his clothed shoulder, Gareas' hand loosened. Gareas still had not touched Ernest's skin directly. At the end of some of their more spectacular practices, Gareas had almost reached out to embrace his partner in elation before he remembered 39 was a telepath. It was awkward when Gareas withdrew, and gingerly patted the cloth on his shoulder, as if it might come alive and snap at his hand.

"Let go of me." 

Gareas almost flinched at the low tone.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

The voice was almost a growl now. Ernest's eyes were ice. Gareas felt his hand slip.

            A shuffling of feet.

The two boys turned. They had not noticed the girl standing there. She was petite with short azure hair, and the ID clipped to the light gray of her repairer uniform read 39.

"E-Ernest-san. A-Ano…"

Her nervousness entered into his mind like a trembling mouse. It was uncomfortable. As a telepathist, Ernest had been dealing with other's emotions for all of his life. This time, he decided to do something he never did before; he decided to walk away.

He left Tune-san in her embarrassment. Gareas in his confusion. 

In his room, Ernest brushed away a twinge of guilt and forced himself into bed. He stared at the ceiling. Unlike most other candidates, his room wasn't shared. Those who were inexperienced with the telepathic-emphatic EX had tended to go wandering into their roommates' minds or emotions in their sleep. Although Ernest had vastly improved since arriving at GOA, he did not asked to be re-situated. Here, in his room, he could only hear his own thoughts, his own feelings. 

Here, he found some relief.

Here, Ernest was alone.

            Ernest felt his eyelids droop.

            He was back in the white world. The bird was again flying toward him, like it had in all his recurring dreams since the first. It's white feathers seemed even more ethereal than usual. He began to reach up his hand, but a pain began to lance through his arm. It was unfamiliar; he had never felt it before. Instead of making the effort of struggling, he decided to let his hand fall. He sighed in relief when the burning sensation stopped. The bird flew away, it wings untouched. From the sky rained thousands of white feathers. Ernest smiled, and bent down. He cradled a soft feather in his hand.

It turned black and crumbled to dust. 

Ernest cried out.

All around him, the feathers on the ground withered to ashes. The ones still falling from the sky were now wet droplets. They felt like cold and empty on his skin like the metallic walls of GOA. It poured and Ernest began to shiver. Some how, he'd felt as if he'd been lied to.

39 jolted up out of bed, sweating. He wrapped his arms around his knees, breaking the last vestiges of his dream.

Alone in his room, 39 felt relief.

Ernest hugged himself tighter.

Relief… wasn't contentment.

Alone in his room, Ernest buried his head between his knees. Alone, 39 couldn't deceive himself any longer. 

TBC…


	4. Human Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei or its characters. 

Notes: Well…I promised something lighter this chapter, so here's some sweet fluff. I hope all the angst hasn't scared you guys. Thanks for all the reviews, GoldenWings, yele, animechick, Trista, and Kay! (Kay, may I ask you if you are associated w/ dualpotential? I just love that site! And also, don't worry; the dream will eventually be unraveled.)

Warnings (For the future): This story is progressing into more darker and serious territory…so there will be more angst, and probably _shounen-ai_ in future chapters. The rating will also be changed to PG-13 when I post chp.5. I hope the changes won't discourage any present readers from continuing.

Chapter 4 – Human Warmth

In nature, there are many creatures that live solitary lives. They shy away from contact with their own kind except during the brief periods in which they must meet to mate and procreate. Species in the cat family are one example in this group.

            Human beings are not.

            It was strange, but Ernest found that the highlights of his day usually centered around lunchtime and right before he went to sleep. At nighttime, 39 usually had some type of unpleasant revelation; last night had been no exception. Although Ernest had immediately picked up on one of the dream's many important warnings, he still felt he was missing something from the interpretation.

39 felt the gaze of someone on him, and quickly shoveled a bite of synthesized beef patty in his mouth. When he looked out of the corner of his eye, he noticed it was a camera. In GOA, the students were under spy-level scrutiny; 39's seeming lack of appetite as he pondered yesterday's dream had not gone unnoticed. That's when he felt the presence of a more human gaze on him. Shifting his head away from the camera, he caught green eyes. Two tables away from him, Ernest could still catch the group's conversation.            

"So Phil told me that she'd bake a cake for me if I passed the next synchronization test."

"Rio, you gotta be kidding me, she'd never do that!"

"Geez, Rio-kun, you've got the appetite of a horse. She'd probably have to bake at least a dozen of them."

"Hmm…should I ask for different flavors?"

"Dunno Rio. I'd ask for blueberry, though. Hey, Garu, what do you think?"

Ernest's breath caught when the Gareas green gaze didn't even waver to meet the question from his friend.

"I think you guys are nuts if you think I'm going to do something so boring like talking about different types of cake!" With that, the boy promptly got up and took his tray way. A surprised Ernest blinked when the same boy walked over, and plopped into the seat across from him. A hand flashed out to catch Ernest's own. 

"Punch me."

"G-Garu?!"

"I said you could punch me, now go ahead." The fingers around Ernest's hand shaped Ernest's loose fingers into a fist. Ernest was bewildered by the sincerity he felt from Gareas as he made the request a second time.

"Look, I'm…not…good at apologies," The voice was gruff. "God damn it, Ernest! I know you're angry at me! So punch me before I have to knock your lights out!" Gareas's eyes closed when Ernest's hand left his. Instead of a hit to his face, he felt fingers claps over his own. He opened one green eye in guarded suspicion.

"Thank you, Gareas," the face was serene, the blue eyes concentration on their hands clasped together, skin to skin. Ernest looked like he was about to cry.

"H-hey, man its okay," Gareas was about to panic; he had no idea that Ernest would react so strangely. What would he do if Ernest suddenly _did_ start crying?

"I'm sorry, for acting so cold to you yesterday, for -"

"Acting like an ass?"

Ernest's eyes widened. Suddenly he began to laugh.

"Yeah."

"Hey, if anything's going screwy in your life, just come to me okay? It's really scary to see you look so miserable. We're friends right?" Gareas smile was a good-natured smirk. But his thoughts were less than confident.

//Hey Ernest. I'm sorry. I'd like to be friends. You'll give me another chance right, even after I did something to make you so mad? I hate to see people look so miserable.// 

Ernest looked at their hands. When he had watched the other candidates high-five Gareas all those days ago, he hadn't just been envying the touches. Ernest smiled and sent his thought.

//It wasn't your fault. I was just thinking strangely that day.// Out loud he said, "Of course." 

"Alright then." Gareas sighed in relief as he dragged his blonde friend over to the other table, where a highly charged debate was going over whether chocolate or vanilla cake was better. "So, what's your favorite kind of cake, Ernest?"

"Hmm…maybe strawberry?"

"Oh my god! I've made _another_ boring friend! Come on Ernest, be more original than that!"

Human beings are not solitary beings, not just because they long for physical warmth.

They also long to have their hearts touched.

"But I _like_ strawberry, Garu!"

Of the nearly one million people in GOA, only one befriended telepathist who had the misfortune of liking one of the most mundane of all possible cake flavors understood this.

  
TBC…

Please remember to review!

It encourages me to keep writing, and I promise chapter 5 will be a nice long chapter.

Thanks!


	5. Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei, only Ernest's angst and 34's evilness.

Warnings: Mild violence. Hints of shounen-ai?

Notes: I was quite happy with this chapter; it's almost twice as long as my usual ones. Anyway, I want to thank reviewers GoldenWings and animechick for their comments. I also want to say hi to new reviewer Skydancer. And since yele is my beta reader - Trista and Kay, are you guys still out there? As always, please R&R.

Chapter 5 - Broken Wings

            Ernest was dreaming again. For a moment, the white world glowed a bright pink…and everything smelled like strawberry cake. He laughed. From the sky, a white bird was flying towards him. With a flurry of wings, it suddenly landed before him. The pinkness of the world reverted back to its serene white. In the soft grass, the bird began to take shaky steps in his direction. It arched its delicate neck toward him. It was very close. 

Ernest realized it was reaching out for him. He held his breath, and began to reach back.

The pain hit him like a tornado. His arm felt like a rubber band stretched too tight. It hurt. It hurt so much. The bird was mere inches before him, but the spaced yawned like an eternity between them. The pain, it was too much. He panicked. He knew he couldn't do it…he couldn't…he _wouldn't_…he withdrew his hand. The bird began to disintegrate before his eyes.

From the sky, fell the ashes of cremated feathers. The soot rained onto his head. 

And 39 awoke.

He was heading toward the relaxation room with Tune. The girl still seemed nervous near him, so Ernest thought he could ease some of the tension between them by spending more time with her in a nonprofessional setting - meaning not when they had to work together as candidate and pilot. As they walked down the metallic corridors of GOA, Ernest looked at his repairer from the corner of his eye. She was behind him, and her azure head was bowed. She was always so humble…even when Professor Azuma had actual taken the ever-present cigarette out of his mouth to give her congratulations on her work last training session. Ernest smiled quickly at her and looked away, but Tune had caught the brief movement. She glowed. 

"To make someone happy by such a simple thing…how powerful is the tiniest gesture," Ernest thought. Tune walked closer to him, but Ernest did not notice. He was now thinking about Garu's warm hand on his own all those days ago in the cafeteria. Somehow, it brightened the shadow in his heart…the dreams were becoming very disturbing. 

That's when he felt it.

At the end of the corridor, a maelstrom of emotions, all consisting of ill will. He turned towards Tune with another gentle smile.

"Tune-san, I just remembered the relaxation room has been switched to autumn mode this morning. It may get a little chilly with the man-made winds. I'd worry if you caught a cold. Would you please head back the way we came to your room, and put on a sweater?"

"O-Oh, of course Ernest-san. B-but what about you?" Her eyes were worried. Ernest was a pale being, with yellow hair and blue eyes - a child of summer. Tune did not think Ernest would be immune to the cold either.

"My room's much closer if I keep walking down this corridor. I'll meet you in the relaxation room, at the oak tree by the pond," he smiled again.

Tune-san gave a quick bow.

"I will not keep you waiting, sir." She dashed away.

He heard her footsteps echo away, and then began to walk. He knew he was surrounded before he could even look up.

"H~ello, freak!" 

A hand pushed at his chest.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the mute idiot."

A shoe kicked at his legs. Ernest looked up. His blue eyes were cold. 

"Ooooo…I'm so scared. What you gonna do?" A hand was trying to grab his hair.

"You moron, don't do that!"

A few more kicks had forced Ernest onto the floor and away from the hand.

"Huh, why not?" 

Ernest squinted. The boy who had asked the question was new, not part of the regular group that tried to beat him up every now and then. 

"Because, he's a…_telepath_," the last word was said in revulsion.

"Yeah, he'll read your mind if you touch him, and then screw with your head."

"He's such a weak baby…number 39. Hear he's got a nursemaid too, 37." The group laughed. The new boy looked scared, and began to back away.

"You didn't tell me he had that type of EX!"

"Quit being afraid! Ever since _his_ kind got here, everyone's been acting like wusses. Look at him, I bet he's only in the second troop so early because he scared everyone else from fighting against him. He's nothing. Look." The boy with blue hair kicked Ernest in the stomach, then picked him up by the fabric of his shirt. As he was lifted, Ernest could read the boy's number tattooed on his wrist. It was 34. This boy had seniority over him. 

"And the ones that do fight…he reads their emotions. He can do that without touching you, unlike thoughts. And then, no matter how hard you fight, he'll know which way you're gonna come during the training battles. There's no way you can win…not when he cheats the way he does!"

"Yeah! Taka-kun's still in third troop because he couldn't beat Ernest!" So, that was why the blue-haired boy was beating on him so much harder than the others.

"Shut up!" The hand let go, and Ernest's head slammed against the floor.

"Aren't you gonna say anything, 39? Aren't you going to call for your nursemaid, that loud-mouthed idiot 37?"

"Don't you…dare…say anything about him!"

The group froze. For the first time, in all the time that Ernest had been beaten, candidate 39 had actually spoken back. Then, the blue-haired boy sneered.

"Well, where is 37? Gee…he really cares about you, huh? While you're getting knocked around, I bet he's out hanging around his repairer slobbering all over her." 

Ernest gritted his teeth, if he spoke back again, he might lose it and strike back. Fighting was forbidden in GOA outside of the approved matches on training grounds. The punishment was over 10 demerits, and ranged higher, depending on the severity of injuries.

Many promising candidates had lost their chances at the top because of their anger.

Ernest had made sure he did not tell Gareas about the last assaults.

It was Garu's greatest dream to make it to pilothood.

He would not tell him about this time either.

"Do you think he's your friend? He's just afraid of you."

_No…he's not_. But in Ernest's mind, he remembered all the times Garu had been hesitant to touch him. He flinched. 34 noticed, and his smirk grew.

"Yes he is. He's leaving you here…letting us beat you up. I bet he's laughing at you right now."

_No…no…it's only you who would laugh at me…Garu…would never…abandon me…_

Then Ernest remembered, that time when he had left Garu in the hall. He'd been so angry, so jealous of something so trivial as high-fives, so hurt. He had nearly screamed at Garu to leave him alone…but his heart had said something else. He really didn't want to be alone…but Garu had left him - into the dreadful dream where the feather had crumbled in his hand. Into the dream where it rained a coldness that numbed him, and covered him like death.

            "He's just using you to pull himself up."

            The group laughed. They sounded like hyenas. 

            And then Ernest remembered the words of their first meaning. Garu…he had happily said,_"…with your ability, we'll be in perfect synch."_ And even without being able to read Garu's mind, Ernest had learned enough about his partner's emotions to practically read his thinking, and to make them an unbeatable pair. Unbeatable…but inside Ernest, something was beginning to crumble away.

            "He's using you, idiot telepath! He doesn't care about you at all. Maybe he's just hanging around you because he likes your blond hair and blue eyes. You look just like a girl, just like his repairer. She's been turning down his advances, you know. Maybe he can't get her into bed, but I bet you'd go into it like a good little wh-"

            The punch came out of nowhere in sudden fury, and it was not Ernest who had thrown it.

            Green eyes burned with the fires of hell.

            "You shut up, right now!"

            34 clutched his cheek and ran away with the others. The new boy looked as if he had nearly urinated on himself. Gareas snarled at their retreating backs. From the floor, Ernest watched Garu's charged hair wave slightly. It glowed eerily green. Garu had been mad enough to use his EX. Ernest mind was foggy, and he felt very weak. Vaguely, he realized Garu might get demoted from all the demerits he would get for breaking 34's jaw.

            Garu turned and clamed. It was very lucky that he'd just happened to be wandering around, searching for 39. His EX aura faded away and he bent down to get a closer look at his friend. 

            "Ernest? Are you okay?"

            Ernest struggled with the veil around him, and slowly, his mind began to focus again. 

Garu was reaching his hand toward him.

His green eyes, never had Ernest seen them so gentle. They were so worried. Ernest looked down at the tanned, outstretch arm again. Gareas…he was offering…his sympathy. He was offering his friendship again, wasn't he? 

_"He's using you, idiot telepath!"_

            Even if Garu was offering his friendship, and truly doing so, it did not ease away the phantom pain in Ernest's right arm. He struggled to move it. Something within himself, a mysterious emotion that had long been sleeping, rolled in his heart.

            This time, Garu's friendship wasn't enough.

            Ernest let his arm drop. Green eyes widened. Unfamiliar footsteps were softly making their way down the corridor.

            Somehow, Ernest had the fleeting thought it would never be enough.

 His eyes drooped. 

"E-Ernest-san!"

            Somewhere in the universe, a white bird was struggling to fly… 

Its wings were broken.

TBC…

7/21 was my birthday. If you want, you can leave a late birthday present for me in the form of a **review**. In return, I might put up two chapters instead of one the next time I update. 

Thanks lots to all my readers : )

Please feel free to check out any of my other fics.


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: Every time I do this, but ::grumbles:: I do not own Megami Kohousei.

Warnings: Shounen-ai hints.

Notes: Wow, I never got as many reviews before as I did for chapter 5. You all made me so happy! Where were you guys for my other chapters? Lol, just kidding. But really, I thank all of you, and also the readers still too shy to send me their comments yet. I know you're out there, please drop me a line!

Chapter 6- Dancing

            When Ernest woke, he was back in his room, with a bloody bandage across his knee. The first thing he thought of was Garu. Surely, he'd be demoted for fighting 34. Ernest got up, and made his way carefully out the door. The knee didn't hurt much as he walked through the corridors of GOA. It was very strange, everyday he found himself walking down these halls. Everyday, he'd leave his room in the morning and return to it in the night. It seemed almost like a pointless routine, some strange circular journey. As Ernest made his way toward the Office of Candidate Conduct, he remembered an old saying. Life itself was supposed to be a winding road. That was true, Ernest thought. But you didn't walk along it.

            You danced.

            Down the path, sometimes taking steps back, so you could move forward again.

            As he knocked on the office door, Ernest hoped Garu would forgive him for causing a setback in 37's sojourn down the road to pilothood. Somehow, Ernest did not think Garu would view being demoted as a positive incentive to work harder at getting to the top.

            Garu really was too impatient and stubborn for his own good.

            "Come in!"

            The officer's voice was harsh and annoyed. Ernest steeled himself and entered. Two faces turned toward him in surprise.

            "Ernest-san, you shouldn't be up," Tune fluttered before him, a worried mother bird. Garu continued looking at him mutely.

            "Ah, number 39. You had the common sense to come here on your own. We were discussing the fight that broke out in corridor 34-A. Your repairer seems to know nothing."

            "Tune didn't see anything, sir. We were going to the relaxation room, when she went back to her room for a forgotten sweater."

            "All right then, repairer 39, you are free to go."

            "B-but, sir," Tune glanced at Ernest.

            "Repairer 39, you are dismissed!" 

            Tune left very reluctantly. When she was gone, the officer cleared his throat.      

            "So, I assume it was a fight between you and 37?" The officer's voice radiated authority. The man appeared to be in his late forties, with immaculately combed hair. He had been seeing candidates come and go at GOA before Ernest had even been born.

            "No, sir. 37 was helping me defend myself from some bullies," Ernest's voice was just as confident.

            "Are you sure? I've heard a lot about 37's past transgressions."

            Garu snorted. Ernest elbowed his friend in the stomach.

            "I'm sure sir."

            "Well, although that was noble of 37, fighting is forbidden on GOA. I'm afraid I'll have demote the two of you by a full rank."

            "That's not fair! At least you shouldn't do that to Ernest! He wasn't even fighting back," Gareas burst out. 37's eyes were full of anger when they looked at his friend.

            "What?"

            "Why didn't you fight back Ernest?! I cornered that bastard 34 after you fainted, and he told me they'd been beating up on you for months now. Why didn't you tell me?" The officer's voice was ignored. Gareas' eyes were a mixture of rage and hurt. 

            "Hmm…I see. You have the telepathic EX, 39?" The officer interjected, and looked over Ernest carefully. 39 was covered in much more bruises than 37. It seemed obvious upon closer inspection that the boy had not raised a hand against his attackers. 

            "Please sir, don't demote 37. It was all my fault. I'll take his demotion," despite the pleading words, Ernest's tone and face remained cool and impassive.

            "What?! Ernest are you nuts?!" 

            Ernest glared at his friend.

            "…But, you'll lose two ranks," The fire of Gareas' indignation was subdued. His voice had suddenly gone soft.

            The officer leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

            "In this case, I think demotion may be too severe. Both of you will retain your ranks, but I am still giving you demerits. Make sure you're not back here ever again. A few more, and 37 will lose his place. As for you, 39, I know that telepaths always have a hard time on GOA. Please overcome that hurdle and reach your full potential. 37, your repairer is waiting for you at training grounds. You are late. Dismissed."

            The moment they left the room, Ernest's legs felt shaky with relief. Gareas had not been demoted. A hand was on his shoulder to steady him. Gareas was looking at Ernest as if he was just seeing him for the first time. 

            "Ernest."

            The voice was harsh, all traces of softness and hesitancy gone. The hand on Ernest's shoulder tightened to bruising force. 37 looked at his friend in fiery scrutiny. Ernest stared neutrally back. Slowly, like raindrops sliding down a windowpane, the fierceness left Gareas' face. The green eyes cleared. For a brief moment, the proud head bowed in defeat.

            "Thank you, but next time, fight back..."

            37 jerked his head back up. Gareas let go. He gave Ernest a lingering stare, and began to walk away. The boy's voice drifted back, even as he danced away to the battlegrounds. 

            "…Next time, be selfish." 

            The saucy gait was totally unique to Gareas.

            39's slow shuffle could never reach, nor match that swagger.

            And yet. 

            For one shining moment, 39 had managed to prevent Gareas from tripping. Ernest gave his whisper-answer, although 37 was receding farther and farther away.

            "But I was, Gareas. I was."

            Only the metallic walls of GOA heard him.

TBC…

Next chapter – A smile can brighten its receiver's day, but it can also mask the shadow in its giver's heart.

Please remember to **review** this chapter before heading to the next one!

*Chapter 7 may take some time to upload since I'm updating with two chapters at the same time. If the chapter does not exist yet, please check back again later.


	7. Kindness

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei, only my own strange musings about it.

Warnings: E/G shounen-ai hints. G/L hints. 

Notes: I suggest you re-read chapter 5 again if your memory is really foggy. I make a brief reference to it. On a different note, Leena finally reappears (remember that cameo in chapter 2?).

Chapter 7 - Kindness

            Many people didn't like 39, and not just because of his telepathy either. The boy was too withdrawn, too pale, too quiet…too strange. He didn't fight back when you insulted him, he didn't punch back if you kicked him. But somehow, when he looked at you with his blue eyes, cold as winter snow, you felt as if you were the one lying beaten on the ground.

            Ernest didn't know he had that type of power. 

            But then again, the ones that did never knew his kindness either.

            "G-Garu, you're choking me!"

            "Oh, ah, sorry there, Ernest." Gareas released his unfortunate friend from his right arm chokehold, which was the Gareas version of a normal person's hug. He gave Ernest a little shake and dusted him off. 

            "Gareas, your reflexes actually seem to be improving!" A blond girl in a repair uniform walked up to them.

            "Eh? Well of course. I am going to be a pilot after all," 37 sniffed, striking an exaggerated pose. He peered down with one emerald eye, and grinned, "I've also got the best repairer around."

            "Ga~ru," Leena huffed, but there was a small smile on her face. It suddenly dropped. "But, really, you have to get your EX reactions under control. You had one during this session and the last. You'll get demerits if this keeps up."

            Gareas waved her off,  "Ah, whatever. I could have beaten that sorry excuse of a candidate team even without my EX acting up."

            "Look, EX is precious and can run out. We need to save it for when you become a pilot, and when you will be handling a Goddess. It's not good to waste so much of it on practices. Anyway… if Ernest hadn't kept you from charging into an ambush, you wouldn't be so confident, Gareas Elidd!" 

            "Oh yeah?!"

            "Yeah!" 

            "Oh yeah?!!"

            "…Gareas…I'm not going to indulge you in a childish screaming duel."

            "Well, erm, then fine! Yo, Ernest!"

            Ernest was mortified. Somehow, two battling pairs of eyes had now turned their target radars on him.

            "What do you think? With my instincts, I could have realized the situation soon or later on my own right?" 

            Leena rolled her eyes.

            "W-Well, I, um…"

            "Sir? There were some problems with the response time between each of your movements and the pro-ing's. I'd like to work out the realignments with you, if possible."

            "Of course, Tune," Ernest smiled in relief at his savior. He knew perfectly well that there was nothing to be readjusted - Tune, she really was too kind.

            "Hey, you're not getting out of this," an arm reached out to grip his wrist.

            " I, uh…" Blue eyes tried to avoid green ones. Gareas remained mute for a total of three seconds. Ernest could hear the gears turning in 37's head. Gareas was frowning.

            "Well then, thanks a lot Ernest!" The speed at which the smile and the lock hold returned was frightening.

            "G-Garu…you're choking me again!"

            "Oh, heheh, sorry."

            "Ernest, you really are just too kind to such an idiot."

            "Leena!" Gareas' head whipped around. Ernest was too busy gulping in much needed air to notice. That's when Ernest found all the curious eyes on him. He began to turn red.

            "Um, Ernest-san…the realignments?" A voice piped up uncertainly. 

            With all the mayhem, a dozen candidates had formed a circle around their little group outside pro-ing training grounds. Gareas and Leena were still bickering. Tune was trying to cover her shock at discovering all the people around her, and providing an escape route for her partner. And Ernest? After a few more moments of embarrassment, he began to laugh. Leena began to laugh too. From the corner of his eye, Ernest caught Gareas surreptitiously admiring her smile.

            "_Maybe he's just hanging around you because he likes your blond hair and blue eyes."_

            39 didn't know why, but the laughter suddenly died in his throat.

            "Ernest-san?"

            "Oh, of course Tune. Please lead the way."

            "Hey Ernest, I'll meet you at mess hall later, okay?!"

            "Of course, Garu."

            39 was kind enough to grace his friend with a smile as he left. 

            It was a little less bright than his usual ones.

             The curious onlookers didn't know 39, so they didn't notice.

TBC…

Next chapter – Battle between 34 and 39!!

It's a nice long chapter folks, so please **review**!

Thanks to all readers and reviewers for their time.


	8. Behind the Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei. If I did, I'd turn my story into another OVA. (Just kidding!)

Warnings: Hints of shounen-ai. Bittersweet angst. References to chapter 5. 

Notes: I felt like Tune deserved a chapter of her own – I mean, who didn't feel for her when Ernest died in the anime? I can't believe there's a love rectangle developing in my story o.O

Special Note: I thank those that reviewed chapter 5 thru 7: GoldenWings, =^ - ^= MEOW, devilgurl1098, silvermyth, Skydancer1, Odyssey, Maria Wong, animechick13, lil_angel and Lalita. I also thank Yele for being my beta reader!

To GoldenWings: I feel humbled by your words, but we _both_ can become better writers. Let's wish each other good luck!

To animechick13: You're making _me _blush! I'm glad to get a review from you after such a long time.

To lil_angel: Hmm…is Gareas oblivious? We'll just have to see. ::evil grin::

To Lalita: I realize my fic may not be very smooth, but that is the very reason why I like writing one-shots and not chapters. It's a weakness I'm working on. Also, any strange indentations are a result of Word formatting my work into html. I'm glad you like my story : )

Chapter 8 - Behind the Smile

            If you asked Ernest what he saw when he looked at Gareas, he would say Gareas was a good friend. If you asked Ernest what type of person Gareas was, he would say Gareas was a defender of the weak. Gareas always took it upon himself to help the less fortunate candidates; the ones scared of battle, the ones being picked on. If Ernest was in a good mood, he might even smile at you and say Gareas was a stubborn idiot in that soft affectionate tone that was uniquely his. And if you looked Ernest in the eye and said, "You haven't told me everything." Ernest would just look dumfounded. But if instead, you said, "What is he to you?" Ernest would just look away, and reply, "I don't know. Does it matter? Because he does not see me at all." And if you dared to keep questioning him, you would be the most horrible type of person. Because you would have made Ernest cry. 

            That was something Tune would never forgive.

            Tune Youg was the youngest of three siblings. As the baby of the family, she had been carefully sheltered from the harsher realities of life. Her upbringing had only fostered her natural personality - that of the most kind, helpful, and bashfully shy person in the universe. If you looked at Tune, perhaps you would have only seen her fragility, and not her strength. You would have made a grave mistake.

            "Re-routing section 6-34Z. Sensors cut off from point of injury." Tune wiped her brow. Ernest was in a practice battle, and his opponent, 34, was being unusually aggressive toward 39's pro-ing. 

            "Come on, Ernest!" Gareas was cheering his friend on behind the glass. Pair duels were over; it was time for the more serious one-on-one battles.

            "Re-routing 672-A." Tune's fingers flew across the board. 34 was attacking very fast, if she failed in cutting off parts of the pro-ing and re-routing points of injury on the mecha, Ernest would feel the pain for real. Ernest stifled a cry when a cut appeared almost simultaneously on the pro-ing, and on his cheek. Tune tried to keep her panicking thoughts at bay.

            //_Ernest-san, what are you doing?! Fight back!//_

            39's pro-ing was sluggish in its moves. Unlike many of the previous battles, Ernest seemed lost on the battlefield - unable to anticipate any of his opponent's future moves. A repairer could only do so much.

            "Energy withdrawn from weapons, and increased to boosters." That would give Ernest enough power to withdraw momentarily from 34's attack range. Ernest's pro-ing moved a few steps back, but he did not engage his boosters. 

            "Ernest-san, please, the option for now would be to withdraw!" Tune cringed. The piece of advice was so blatantly obvious; Ernest should have known already. It was an insult for the repairer to have to say it out loud. But Ernest wasn't following the strategy even a newbie should know. Tune didn't understand it. Besides her, Gareas had gone quiet. 

            "Ernest-san!" Tune quickly re-routed another minor circuit when 34's pro-ing punched 39's midsection.

            //_Listen to me. Why aren't you listening to me?!//_

            "Repairer 39, are your communications line functioning?" Professor Azuma looked perplexed at Ernest's lack of response, and continued taking of beatings. 39's performance was way below par of his normal matches. 

            "Yes sir!" Still, just to make sure, Tune did a re-check of the line. 39's pro-ing stumbled. Tune's fingers paused momentarily when she found the horrific sight of 34's above her fallen pilot. 

            "Initiating emergency counters, fifty percent of energy re-routed to shock absorbers." It was all she could do to soften the imminent blow when it landed. She left some energy in the boosters hoping Ernest might instead get up and block somehow.

            "ERNEST! YOU COWARD! Get up and FIGHT!" 

            Tune turned in surprise at the boy who had elbowed his way into the repairer's station besides her. Gareas looked furious.

            "ERNEST!"

            They could hear the heavy breathing on the other side of the line as they watched 34 shift.

            "BE SELFISH! OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!"

            39's boosters ignited suddenly, and Ernest's pro-ing smashed into 34, knocking the other down.  Tune held her breath as Ernest drew his gun to 34's head. The voice coming from the line was harsh and unreal as it spoke to 34. 

            "Game over."

            "Match is declared over. 39 is the victor. Next pair, prepare to duel." Azuma took the cigarette out of his mouth, and looked over to Tune. "37, get out of the repairer station!" Gareas jerked at the unexpected shout, and rubbed his head in chagrin as he stepped out of Tune's way.

            "Sorry, Tune."

            Tune made her way toward the back hangar, where Ernest would be sure to arrive once he left the simulation. 39 lowered his gun, and withdrew from the battlefield. 34's repairer was shouting at her partner to get up and withdraw also. 

            "Ernest-san."

            "I didn't want to cheat. Why did he have to…?" The blond figure looked dejected.

            "Hey, Ernest, I was almost worried about you back there," Gareas had followed quickly after Tune, and he now burst into the solemn scene with his cheerfulness. The mismatch of emotions was somehow…ugly.

            "You," Ernest looked angrily at Gareas. Gareas was taken back, so was Tune. Suddenly, Ernest fled the scene. Gareas blinked, then followed. Tune took a few seconds longer before she also followed. By the time she made it to the hall, both boys were gone. She racked her brains and began to think of all the possible places they could have gone. 

            Tune had been to the cafeteria, the library, and the relaxation room before she made it to the observation deck, a large dome-shaped room, with a false twilight sky for its ceiling. Ernest and Gareas were already in a heated discussion.

            " -re you! Why did you do that?!"

            "What are you talking about Ernest?"

            "I didn't want to fight…I didn't."

            "What do you mean, he would have hurt you! How could you be so unself-"

            "I was being selfish! You wouldn't let me be!"

            "How could you want to get beat up by such a bastard?!"

            "Stop it! I can feel your anger everywhere! It's driving me insane!" Ernest clutched his head.

            "Ernest?"

            "When I was on the battlefield I felt your urgency for me. But I also felt your malice toward 34. I don't want it! Wherever I go, why can't I escape you?!" Ernest looked like he was about to breakdown. "Why? Why? No matter what, I always have to feel you. Anything. And Everything."

            "Ernest?"

            "Shut up! I don't want you using me anymore!"

            "Nani?" Gareas looked taken back.

            "I wanted to right a wrong between 34 and me. I took his place away…" Ernest paused, lost in a memory.

_ "There's no way you can win…not when he cheats the way he does!"_

            "By using my EX…it wasn't fair, and I also helped you with my EX. You don't need me Gareas. You're strong enough on your own. Leave me alone."

            "Ernest. I have no idea what you're talking about. But- "

            "You're late for your date."

            "What?"

            "You better go. You have a date with Leena-san, remember?" Ernest turned away, completely calm again. Only Tune could hear the bitterness in his voice. "You've been raving about it for days. She won't forgive you if you're late."

            _"…likes your blond hair and blue eyes."_

The room was silent. Then Ernest heard it. Gareas had moved in his spot. Somehow, without looking, Ernest knew Garu's back was now turned towards him. Ernest's head was beginning to ache. He was recalling old words exchanged from the fight in the hall with 34. Remembering 34's words. His own words.

            "_No…no…it's only you who would laugh at me…Garu…would never…abandon me…"_

He couldn't see, but Ernest could hear the sounds of Gareas' footsteps as he left without further argument. When Ernest could no longer hear Gareas' movements, Ernest gathered the broken pieces that were left of himself, and sat by the window. Neither he, nor Gareas, as the green-haired boy brushed by the door, noticed Tune standing there - the only witness to Ernest's watery eyes.

            Silence.

            "Ernest."

            Ernest did not acknowledge the soft voice. 

            "I do not understand what happened. I wouldn't pretend to - it's not my place. But even though I'm not _that _person…" Tune gathered the taller boy in her arms, and moved Ernest's head so that it rested on her shoulder. Ernest's eyes widened. 

            "Ernest-san." Carefully, she enfolded him, making sure her skin did not trespass on his. As Tune held her partner, she knew she would never forgive the person that made Ernest cry. But somehow, she knew she would forgive Ernest if he ever made her cry. Every time…

            "It'll be okay."

            …Always…

            "I promise." 

            …Even if he never saw her tears. Even if he never saw her at all.

            Tune smiled into the blond hair, knowing as Ernest closed his eyes, he was not thinking of her.

TBC…

Next chapter – Ernest meets a strange young boy with gray eyes named Yu Hikura who teaches him appearances can be deceiving. What grave mistake has 39 committed?

Please remember to **review**!

Thanks to all readers and reviewers.

Ps. Tune's smile is an intentional parallel to Ernest's smile in chapter 7. I hope everyone saw the irony of it…haha…or maybe I'm just grasping at straws here.


	9. Strength

Disclaimer: Nope. I still do not own Megami Kohousei.

Warnings: Un-betaed and posted anyway! (My beta reader has been slow with editing lately. My apologies.) Reference to chapter 8. 

Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this short, but meaningful chapter.

Chapter 9 - Strength

            In the darkness, Ernest could hear the flutter of wings, but he could not see the bird. In the dark chaos that resided in his own heart, candidate 39 was lost.

            Ernest picked at his cafeteria food. After Gareas had left him in the observation deck, the two friends had not exchanged more words than necessary. He did not want to bother Gareas now, so he sat back in the farthest corner of the room, despite Rioroute's protests. 

            "Come on Ernest. We still have to decide whether or not chocolate is healthy. I mean, it is a - " Rio paused to make a choking sound, " – bean, but with sugar, it could be…"

            "I'm sorry Rio, but I have a headache today. Please excuse me."

            But Rio was already lost in his imagination, a world of chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate candy bars, strawberries dipped in chocolate…oh yeah, and white chocolate. How could something so good come in _two_ different colors?

            Ernest smiled at Rio's spaced out expression. Contrary to popular belief, Rio was not an airhead. He could be serious, calm, and sometimes witty. It was just too unfortunate that it was lunchtime, and Rio's hunger was at full force. Hence, Rioroute's stomach was momentarily overriding his brain. It didn't help that GOA's cuisine also tasted disgusting, making the appetite desperate enough to hallucinate decent food.

            Ernest had no doubt Rio would be a Goddess pilot one day.

            As Ernest left their customary table, he couldn't help glance at Gareas. The emerald-eyed boy ignored him, engrossed in his food. 

            Ernest took a stab at the beef-like patty. As he gingerly took his first bite, he watched Tune from the corner of his eye. Tune was in conversation with Leena. The two had met as acquaintances during the time when their partners were a dueling pair. Both girls were now good friends. Ernest swallowed. After _that _day, Tune had reverted into an even shier version of herself, and turned back into the quiet mouse he had first met so long ago. She seemed embarrassed to have been so bold to as to have hugged her partner. Ernest wondered why. 

            "Is comfort so hard to give?"

            A boy took the seat opposite of him. Ernest blinked, his thoughts broken. The youth looked very young, with a page hair cut. He was slender and pale, the black hair contrasting sharply with his skin. Ernest thought the boy looked very fragile. It was obvious that the boy was a new candidate at GOA; the black uniform had no white arcs above the GOA insignia – he had not been assigned to a troop yet. He obviously did not know that 39 was a telepath either. 

            "Um…you know… I am…a…" Ernest began. It was always difficult to discuss his EX with strangers. The youth looked up. His eyes were a serious gray. Ernest was so surprised at their directness that he knocked his fork over to the floor. 

            "I'm sorry," Ernest had no idea why he was apologizing but he did it anyway. The gray-eyed boy bent down in politeness to help him retrieve the utensil. Their arms brushed. Ernest's breath caught as his eyes began to un-focus.

            Ernest blinked.

            The room wasn't very large. But it was sparse. The walls were white, but they weren't metallic. A few paper scrolls were hung up for decoration. The brush calligraphy was beautiful. Ernest looked down at his feet, and realized they were bare. 

            The polished wood shone like silver. It was hard against his feet.

            Ernest loved it. 

            The feeling of something natural, and yet so strong delighted him.

            He turned and found a small plant by one of the rice-paper doors. It was a small tree, carefully trimmed. Despite it's miniature stature, Ernest could feel it had been well taken care off. The leaves did not snap in his fingers like the blades of grass in the relaxation room did sometimes.

            _Bonsai_. 

            A word that Ernest was sure he did not know sprang in his mind. He released the plant and took another look at the room around him.

            This place was beautiful, orderly, and conveyed the immovable silence that spoke of traditions so old, it was now sacrilege to explain them. Why should they be explained? Their knowledge flowed forever…

_            Dojo_.

            So did their strength.  
  


            Ernest blinked again, and suddenly he was transported back into the metallic din of the lunchroom. The youth stared at him for a moment, then pointed the fallen fork, handle first, towards 39. Ernest took it.

            "Thank you."

            They both sat back down and ate in silence. Finally, Ernest looked back up. He didn't usually pry into other people's business, but he had to ask.

            "What is your name?"

            "Yu Hikura."

            "Yu Hikura, I am sorry to have misjudged you." 

            The boy nodded. The fine chin bobbed before the long neck – it reminded Ernest of a dainty movement that could have been made by a swan. Ernest was no longer fooled by it.  Although the youth wasn't a telepath - Ernest would have felt an electric connection if he was, Yu somehow understood him. Even if he never saw the young candidate again, Ernest would never forget the steel in the boy's gray eyes. It was the first time he had ever read a person wrong.

            The boy, Yu, bowed, taking his tray as he made his way out of the cafeteria. 

            Ernest closed his eyes.

            When he opened them again, he saw green eyes appraising him from two tables away. Gareas turned away – but he wasn't quick enough to mask the vulnerability in his gaze.

            _"You don't need me Gareas. You're strong enough on your own. Leave me alone."_

            Maybe…39 had read someone else wrong too. 

TBC…

Bonus: Omake!

Chapter 4 – Human Warmth, the rewrite!

Whitesakura: Action!

Gareas: So, what's your favorite kind of cake, Ernest?

Ernest: Super duper chunky chocolate, with chocolate sprinkles, and fudge swirls topped with chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate cookie dough chunks! (flashes Garu a huge genki smile)

Gareas: (falls over and twitches on the floor)

Whitesakura: (groans) Cut! Alright, who gave Ernest the instant fluff mix instead of his normal cup of good old bitter angst?!

Ernest: I feel fine director-san!

Gareas: I'll take him to the infirmary. (drags Ernest away)

In closing, please remember to **review**! Tell me if this chapter confused anyone. Once again, I thank ALL readers and reviewers.


	10. By Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei – only my unique brand of bad spelling.

Warnings: Shounen-ai fans rejoice; first hint of G/E! For everyone else, much G/L goodness, and sweet T/E interactions. Reference to previous chapters. Choppy sentences? (Sorry, I'm still working on it.)

Notes on previous chapter: Since some people were confused by chp. 9, I thought I'd explain. The dojo is a representation of the inner Yu Hikaru. It's appearance is shaped from Yu's memories of home, but the _natural strength_ of the wooden floor, the _virility_ of the miniature bonsai, and the atmosphere permeated with _tradition_ and _purpose_ – all of these aspects of the dojo are also a part of Yu. Although Yu is a newly arrived candidate, and looks very fragile on the outside, Yu is in fact, _strong_. Outer appearances can be deceiving. Now, apply this reasoning to Gareas, and please draw your own conclusions. ^_~ 

Notes for this chapter: No earth shattering epiphanies this time, but we do get to pick Gareas' minds some. Also, this is betaed! (If things get too much for Yele, I might take you up on your offer, silvermyth.) If anyone is annoyed by my scattered use of Japanese, don't hesitate to complain. 

Chapter 10 - By Your Side

            The rift between Gareas and Ernest continued to exist for a long time. Sometimes, the two would look at each other from the corners of their eyes, wondering if an apology could bridge the distance…but neither was willing to make the first contact. It was obvious to both Leena and Tune that their pilots missed each other. Ernest had finally taken his place again at their usual table, looking torn between saying something to Gareas, who sat at his right elbow, and faking interest in his GOA provided meals. Gareas had also been subdued. He still laughed and joked, but he never dared touch 39 again. 

            "Garu?"

            "Hm?"

            Leena and Gareas were reclining on the soft green grass of GOA's relaxation room. The season it mimicked was well into the middle of spring. Winters were always by-passed in the cycle because the flora would ultimately die in the cold, and it had taken painstaking years to grow the variety of plants that resided in the area. 

            "What do you think of Ernest?"

            "I don't know…it's not really my business either," Gareas rolled away from his partner so Leena could no longer see his face. Leena was not the type of person to be brushed off. She wasn't as saintly patient like Ernest. That was why Leena and Gareas had been the closest of matches as repairer and pilot candidate and were chosen to work together. Leena huffed as she shifted.

            "Tell me." She wasn't standing for his immature attitude.

            "Whatever, the guy can do as he likes," Gareas picked off a broken piece of grass; the room had been freshly mowed.

            "But you seem concerned anyway," Leena smiled.

            "Well, maybe." Gareas turned back and rested his head beneath his hands. 

            "Hm?"

            "I heard 34's been picking on him again, worse than before," Gareas rubbed his eyes. He yawned away the last sleepy traces of the contentment that had seeped into his skin from the quiet atmosphere of the relaxation room. Gareas clenched his hands. "If he asked, I would kick their asses for him. I've got too much energy inside me these days anyway."

            "You really are an idiot, Gareas Elidd!"

            "Hey!"

            "I can't believe all the EX reactions you've been having lately. You're already being closely watched, don't you think a fight would get you expelled?"

            "I know…I know…but sometimes, there's just all this stuff bottled in me, wanting to get out. I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand Leena."

            "I wouldn't understand."

            "Yeah."

            "Ernest would understand, wouldn't he?" Leena turned away.

            "No! I didn't mean it like that Leena!" Gareas wrapped an arm around her waist.

            "But it's true, isn't it?"

            "Well, he is a telepath, and a empathic." 

            "That's not all…there's something between you two."

            "Well, we are friends after all, and I've known Ernest longer than I've known you."

            "That's not it. The way he sometimes watches you…sometimes…I wonder."

            "Huh?"

            "Gareas, you really are blind," Leena smiled and tapped her partner on the nose.

            "Maybe the radiance of your beautiful smile is blinding me," Gareas smirked.

            "You're such a flirt. You and Rio deserve each other! I know you guys don't always talk about cake and chocolate. And do you have to be so gung-ho in practices? The other repairer girls just have to sigh all over you."

            "Of course, I've got a reputation to maintain. I'm definitely not going to lose to Rio; I mean he's a year younger than me! In fact, he should be flattered that I'm acting as his sempai in the art of flirtation."

            "Geez!" Leena rolled her eyes. "I can understand how you two pigs can get along, but I don't know how Ernest puts up with you."

            "Yeah…I guess I do torture that guy too much," Gareas' eyes were gentle. 

            "Gareas…what do you feel for Ernest?"

            "Huh? Well, a lot of things. He's my best friend, after all. I could really categorize it all. I mean, sometimes I feel happy around him, and other times I just want to smash him in the face. Other times, I want to groan, because the guy's so boring! And other times…"

            _"Shut up! I don't want you using me anymore!"_

            "I just feel guilty."

            "Garu, you really are just a softie at heart," Leena poked him playfully in the chest. Gareas' frown turned into an adorable pout before he grinned.

            "Only for you, babe!"

            "Gareas!"

            "Okay, I'm sorry, _Leena-san_." Gareas knew that his partner didn't like to be referred to as "babe", but it was just too much fun to poke fun at her. 

            "Garu…you know I love you, right?"

            Gareas stiffened. He looked into Leena's blue eyes. 

            "I adore you too."

            "Mou! What is it with guys and the taboo on uttering those three words," she whacked him on the head. Gareas laughed, not telling his partner that for just a fraction of a millisecond, he had seen another pair of blue eyes. "Garu!" Gareas looked at the woman by his side. He looked into Leena's smiling face, and that newly born flicker in his heart seemed to die, only to be replaced by the warmth of her embrace.

            "But I do adore you…I really do."

            He returned the hug. 37 was sincere.

            Ernest Cuore was a mediocre candidate. Statistics for the last weeks had shown a marginal drop of successful wins in his pro-ing pratices. GOA officials had also noted his lack of appetite, and his hesitancy in battle. But instead of panicking, Tune Youg seemed perfectly calm as Professor Azuma addressed her.

            "Repairer 39, your pilot's level of performance seems to be dropping."

            "Yes sir, I am aware of that."

            "We at GOA have kept more than a close eye on your pilot. You do realize telepaths are hard to come by."

            "Yes sir."

            "I should not be sharing this information, but pilot 05 might be retiring soon, and 39 is, _was_ our prime candidate to fill in the spot. However, it has come to my attention that 39 has not yet advanced to first troop."

            "Yes sir! I'm afraid it was a mistake on my part during the last evaluation battle. I might not have re-routed enough ener-"

            "Tune. You are a good repairer. I know your skill. There is no need to second-guess yourself.

            "I, I am sorry sir! But I am sure Ernest will overcome this setback."

            "You have a lot of faith in that boy."

            "I do sir, because I will be supporting him all the way!"

            "You are very observant Tune," Azuma chuckled, and threw down his cigarette where a busy little robot quickly swept up the ashes. Azuma unrolled the paper in his hand. It was an official looking document requesting a change in repairer status. Although GOA handpicked repairer and pilot candidates who would probably work best with one another, there had been cases where certain pairings had simply faltered. Partner assignments were not set in stone, but scarcely did either repairer or pilot candidate ask to be reassigned. Azuma had taken the initiative by filing the rare procedure; he thought Tune Youg deserved someone better. "I assume you will refuse to put your signature on this. I've got an eager cadet needing a partner. Very exceptional. You would work well together."

            "No sir! My mind is made up!"

            "Are you sure? I do not think Cuore will take you much farther."

            "My soul tells me this, I am sure instructor-san."

            "The best to you and your partner then, miss," Azuma smiled.

            "Ernest-san?" She entered into one GOA's many lounges, where a boy was standing by the window entranced by the sight of Zion. The blonde figure was glowing under Zion's azure light. Understanding the strange communion between the boy and the last hope for humanity, Tune waited until Ernest's soft voice broke the silence.

            "It is strange, but when I look at that planet, I feel at peace. I wonder if I have a right to protect it…surely there are many candidates much stronger than me. Much more qualified."

            Tune was shocked.

            "Iie! You are definitely worthy, Ernest-san!"

            "Tune," Ernest closed his blue eyes, "I am thankful for your kind words. I am glad you are here." He opened them again with a gentle smile.

            "Then, I am glad too." Tune Youg blushed, but she managed to walk up to her partner to stand by his side…the place where she was sure she belonged.

TBC…

Extra: Omake! Behind the Scenes

During a break between shootings, Gareas, Ernest, and Whitesakura (the director) are resting near the water cooler, sipping their drinks. 

Gareas: It's not fair! All the reviewers mention Ernest and Tune, but not me!

Whitesakura: (takes a sip of warm coco) Ernest, what's wrong with him?

Ernest: (whispers) He's just been feeling a little neglected lately, director-san. You gave Tune a whole chapter, and Yu one too.

Whitesakura: Yu got a cameo, not a chapter.

Ernest: (sips at his chrysanthemum tea) But it was an important one…and even some of your reviewers want him back.

Whitesakura: I don't really plan to bring Yu back…

Gareas (has overheard conversation): Not my fault if I'm not as nice as Tune or as eerie as Yu. But is that any reason for fans not to like me?! (Pulls hair)

Whitesakura: I like you Gareas.

Gareas: (glares, and gulps down most of his drink in one go) You don't count. 

Ernest: I like you too.

Gareas: (puppy dog eyes) Really? (begins to bawl on Ernest's shoulder)

Whitesakura: O.o

Ernest: o.O

Whitesakura: (snatching Gareas's cup away) This doesn't look like Gareas' normal drink. (Takes a sip and spits the liquid back out) Oh no…he's gotten your usual cup of angst, Ernest.

Ernest: (blinks) But I don't act this way when I'm angsting.

Whitesakura: Yeah, but you don't usually get the extra emotional brand of angst. I really need to fire the new guy whose been handling the beverages. I can't believe this! How can I write more chapters when Gareas refuses to remain in character?

Ernest: I guess that means future updates will be slower?

Whitesakura: Definitely.

Gareas: No one likes me!

Ernest: I do.

Whitesakura: (puts on Leena mask) I do.

Gareas: (smiles because both "Leena" and Ernest are here now) Thanks you guys. 

And a big Thank you to Yele, and ALL my readers and reviewers! I was feeling really down lately, and you guys brightened my day. So, please leave a **review**, and make me smile some more! Don't fret, even criticism's okay : )


	11. Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kohousei.

Warnings: Your usual angst. A little horror?

Notes: This chapter went through a lot of rewrites. A HUGE thank you to Yele, and ALL my reviewers and readers. Without your kind support I might have given up. 

Chapter 11 - Mistake

            Ernest winced as the nurse applied some rubbing alcohol onto his scrapped knee. From across the room, Dr. Rill Crawford watched the familiar scene. She was beginning to get tired of 39's excuses. He was stumbling way too often in GOA's hallways, or getting a door slammed in his face too many times. It was obvious the poor boy was being picked upon. 

            "Thank you." 

            "No problem," the green-haired nurse smiled at her patient before going over to Dr. Crawford to help log in some new medical data. 

            "39," Dr. Crawford spoke.

            "Yes?"

            "I don't want to see you here again. Our bandage supply is getting very low thanks to your accidents," she pursed her lips.

            "I'm sorry."

            Dr. Crawford sighed, "Ernest Cuore. It's time you faced facts. Life here at GOA is a competition. I don't like seeing boys coming in bruised because they held themselves back in fear. You're a telepath, and as much as I hate to agree with Azuma, we'll need you."

            Ernest blinked, "You know the instructor?"

            "A long time ago, we were partnered together as repairer and pilot," the woman brushed a few strands of uncooperative hair from her shoulder. "You're hurting no one but yourself…and that girl who stands behind the door waiting for you."

            Ernest bowed before he left the infirmary. The door slid open and he knew who would be behind it.

            "Ernest-san!"

            "Hello, Tune," he gave his partner a small smile as the azure-haired girl began some light-hearted chatter. A flash of green from the corner of his eyes suddenly had Ernest paying less than full attention. 

            _Garu._

Candidate 37 was leaning idly against one of the corridor's walls. Perhaps he was waiting for a friend or Leena-san. The infirmary was as good a place as any other to meet someone. But, something seemed off. Gareas' laidback attitude was incongruous with his refusal to meet Ernest's eyes, despite the fact that Ernest and Tune's conversation should have made their presence known. Gareas yawned with a roll of his head, but Ernest caught the movement he was trying to mask. The emerald eyes roamed briefly over the numerous cuts on 39's body. Gareas' mouth tightened ever so slightly. A frown.

            Why did Garu look like he was about to commit murder?

            Ernest watched as the boy strolled away, but there was nothing nonchalant in the way Gareas' hand trembled, tightened in an angry fist. 

            Tune continued in the almost one-sided banter with Ernest as they made their way to the well-known battlefield for practice pro-ing matches. She still blushed occasionally and could only cast occasional glances at her partner, but Tune was making a valiant effort at getting to know Ernest better. Ernest felt horrible; all he wanted to do was push her away. Since the last spat with Gareas, he had been longing for some solitude, a little peace. Ernest got none of it these days, with 34's harassments, his strained relationship with 37, and the utter darkness of his dreams. As they walked, Tune's voice melted away like a distant murmur. And the familiar nightmare descended.

            Flutter.

            "Where are you?"

            Flutter.

            In the darkness, Ernest knew it was futile to call out. The white bird sometimes cried out to him, but the sounds echoed in the shadowy world, reverberated as if they had been trapped in GOA's metallic corridors. When had the white world become such a dark cage?

            The bird could not tell him where it was. It would not arch its delicate neck toward him again in the dreamy sunlight. It was lost in the darkness, and it was Ernest who had to find it. He tried his best, and stumbled, groped in the dark. But whenever 39 thought he had finally discovered the frightened winged being, he would hear its distressed call in another direction. Every time Ernest thought he had maneuvered closer, he had in fact, gotten farther. 

            He had misjudged the distance.

            _"Yu Hikura, I am sorry to have misjudged you."_

The bird cried out, begging for assistance.

_            "You don't need me Gareas. You're strong enough on your own. Leave me alone."_

At the call, Ernest rose.and fell in his haste. 

_            Maybe…39 had read someone else wrong too._

            Ernest couldn't recall what it was, but as he lay breathing heavily on the stone-cold floor instead of familiar soft grass, he knew somewhere along the line, he had made a mistake.

            __

            "Ernest-san?" Tune looked concerned at her partner's glazed expression. Ernest remained frozen for a moment, before he came to himself, and cast her a reassuring smile. 

            "It's nothing, Tune. It's nothing."

            With Ernest's head bowed, Tune could not read the blue eyes behind the blond fortress. 

            It was later that afternoon. Most pro-ing practices were over, and exhausted candidates met up in the cafeteria with old friends, chatting animatedly. The room was filled with an easy atmosphere, full of light laughter – except for one certain table by the south corner. 

             Gareas was in a foul mood. Even Rio did not dare take a jab at him during mealtime. It was Ernest who finally decided to say something in order to break the tense silence. 

            "Garu…is everything okay?"

            37 blinked and looked over to his friend. It had been months since they had talked directly to each other. 

            "Yeah," Gareas grated his knife so hard into the mystery meat that it sawed into the tray beneath it, "It's nothing, Ernest. It's nothing." The green eyes were downcast, and they could not be read. Ernest shifted a little uncomfortably. Despite Gareas' words, Ernest could feel Gareas' frustration. It was strong enough to permeate through Ernest's mental shields like the smoky scent of gunpowder. But there was something else besides that overwhelming feeling, something hidden beneath it. Ernest hesitated a little before he leaned in further to invade Gareas' personal space, hoping to catch more of his subtle emotions. A shadow was suddenly cast over them.

            "Don't mind him, he's just hitting himself over the head because of his stupidity." The rest of the group made room at the table for Leena, Gareas' repairer. As Leena sat down by Gareas' left side, Ernest withdrew with a bit of embarrassment. "He really messed up on the last match," Leena sighed before she leaned against Gareas' shoulder. Ernest noticed Gareas stiffen before he leaned back, seeming to grudgingly accept Leena's support. Gareas seemed to need it. "Really, this is the fifth match with EX! Why are you always so reckless? And this time you got hurt!" Leena looked concerned. Ernest followed her gaze to Gareas' other shoulder, where part of a nasty cut was peeking out from under the black of his candidate uniform. Gareas moved away from Leena to pull the fabric over it.

            "Just got carried away by a little battlelust, that's all," Gareas mumbled. 

            "It's not just that, Garu, I – Hello, Tune-chan."

            "Hello," Tune's smile wavered a little at the large group before her. She had decided to keep Ernest company during mealtime, but most of the group at the table were strangers to her.

            "Come on, everyone make room for her," Leena said in a tone that held no argument. Rio grumbled bad-naturedly at having to pause in his gorging in order to shift his tray. But he also gave the new acquaintance a friendly wave, which Tune shyly returned.  "Garu, I'm sorry that I didn't get that circuit in time. But about your EX, shouldn't we get Dr. Crawford to at least check it out?" Leena reached out toward her partner. 

            "It's fine babe! I'm fine!" Gareas countered with a grin before she could touch him. 

            "GAREAS ELIDD! MY NAME IS NOT 'BABE'! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Leena's face reddened in sudden anger, and embarrassment. Gareas laughed and teased her, saying how cute she looked. Ernest frowned. He had not been fooled by the grin. He had felt the falsity in Gareas' statement. Something was very wrong with his friend.

            "Ernest-san, may I sit by you?" Tune watched the half-bickering, half-laughing couple with wide eyes. 

            "Of course," Ernest shifted a little more on the bench to give his repairer some room. She sat down graciously, and began to try the "peach-cobbler" made from some genetically enhanced fruit that was _supposed_ to taste like peach. Tune's nose wrinkled in disgust at the acrid taste. "I guess you don't find GOA food that appetizing either."

            "No, not really," Tune seemed happy that her partner had finally reciprocated her attempt at conversation. Ernest paid half attention to her reply; Gareas was wincing again.

            "Garu?"

            "It's okay, Leena."

            "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to smack your shoulder."

            "It's okay," Gareas repeated before he sat down again. He frowned as he caught Ernest's hand. There was a small tender bruise there from his latest fight with 34 and his lackeys. "I'm sure Ernest is feeling worse."

            Ernest blinked in surprise at the feeling of Gareas' fingers grazing over his bruise. 

            "It's nothing."

            "It's. Not. Nothing." Ernest almost reeled as Gareas' thoughts pounded into his head along with his spoken words; they were biting, and accusing.

            _liar. Liar. Liar! Liar!! Liar!!! LIAR!!!!_

"You're the one who's lying!" 

            The group hushed at Ernest's uncharacteristic outburst. Gareas's eyes widened before he snatched his hand away. But it was too late, underneath all the frustration, and anger, and even the concern over Ernest's well-being, there was a gnawing, creeping, cold emotion that numbed one to the bones…fear?

            "Garu. I didn't mean too." Ernest's face crumpled like a piece of paper when his friend dumped his tray and left the room without a word. It was unforgivable; Ernest had pried into Gareas' deepest feelings…into things Gareas had even wanted to keep away from himself.

            _Fear. _

_            Garu. Why do you fear? What do you fear?_

            Ernest's heart nearly broke at his next thought.

            _Will it now be me?_

Ernest walked in a daze for the rest of the day, searching for his friend. He searched and searched until the relaxation room's sky was aglow with man-made stars. 

            He did not find Gareas.

            That night, 39 lay himself down to sleep, and the black dream returned, no longer merely content to remain an insubstantial thing of memory or musings. Ernest took a deep breath to calm himself. In the ever-growing shadows, the bird called and called in a twisted game of hot and cold. Ernest dropped down to his hands and knees, and began to pat the ground. The bird was in horrible health, and shedding feathers as it flew in the dark trying to find the light again. The trail of brittle feathers was Ernest's only clue to finding it. The process would be slow, but Ernest knew he could do it. He just had to try….he had to believe, just a little.

            Ernest's hands stilled. 

            There was something else along the trail besides soft down. Wet and sticky.

            It was not water. 

TBC…

Please leave a **review**! Better yet, take a look at UE's fiction here on ff.net. It'll take your breath away. 


	12. Savior

Disclaimer: It's been a while since I've said this, so ::with happiness:: I do not own Megami Kohousei or any of its characters. 

Notes: Well, writer's block has finally abated for a while. I've been very critical of my own writing lately. After making two very different versions of chapter 12, I scrapped the second and went back to the original. I've been tweaking this for months in my spare time, but I still feel that I haven't quite nailed down Leena's character. Please tell me what you think of her, and please enjoy this chapter, which caused me so much grief. ::wipes sweat off brow::

Chapter 12 – Savior

            Leena Fujimura knew she was a busybody, but that was just the type of person she was. She loved playing big sister; her spirit wanted to nurture, to protect, to enfold and teach. The other repairer girls would probably laugh at her. She was what, only 16? And talking like a mother. But she didn't like to see people hurt. And Garu was hurting. At first she didn't notice. 37's quick tongue and languid smile were his most dazzling weapons; they had gotten him out of detentions, out of demotion, and out of trouble when Leena caught him flirting with another girl. 

            _"Leena. It was a bet with Rio."_

            And repairer 37 had believed him. Gareas was brash, stubborn, brusque…and absolutely truthful. He indulged himself sometimes, could be selfish, and a brat, but very few people had the type of heart Gareas did. Somehow, the rough gestures of his affection were more moving than any contrived sonnet, or serenade. 

            Leena was a romantic as surely as love was more than sweet coos, and sugarcoated promises. She saw things as they truly were, black, white, the hairsbreadth difference between shades of gray. So, how had she not seen Gareas earlier? 

            She braided her blonde hair like a length of rope before she stuck her head into the cockpit of 37's pro-ing, and prepared herself. 

            "Begin!"

             A stopwatch clicked. Leena began with a wrench as a dozen other girls in hanger 045-Z3 sprung into action around her. A few wires of her pilot's pro-ing were tangled. She careful straightened out each one. Leena had a delicate touch. She learned it from mastering countless repairer duties in the last two years. She honed it in her dealings with the people around her. 

            _Garu._

            A piece of wire was especially frayed. She'd have to be careful or it would snap. 

            _Ernest._

            Hidden in the back of the cockpit was a dual component that checked the pilot's energy consumption. It cut the energy at times of strain, boosted it when the startled pilot needed a sudden increase in firepower against a surprise attack by Victim.

            _Tune. _

            Next, the graphics. Warnings and schematics that the repairer did not voice to her pilot showed up on a small screen. Different types of messages had different color codes. Lesser commands were cool colors, blue and green. They waited unobtrusively, patiently to be noted. If the suggested procedure was not carried out in a timely fashion, the color would grow warmer. It was when the pilot was negligent in his duties would the hue ever reach red.

            _Rio._

            She checked the communication lines. The first time Gareas had gone into battle, the line had almost failed. What gaps Leena had heard from the other end had worried her. Gareas sounded fine to anyone else, but she knew that subtle tone of his; it meant panic. When the backup line finally kicked in, she teased him back into ease. Their light banter seemed inappropriate for battle, but it had calmed Gareas enough to give him a bull's-eye shot at his first Victim. He had not missed.

            "Time!" 

            Leena emerged from the cockpit. Her brow was damp. In order to catch her breath, she leaned against her pro-ing. To her left and right, other girls emerged; some were smiling, some were frowning. Their instructor, a no-nonsense woman with severely tied back hair, walked toward the mecha next to 37's. It was only one of many in the row of pro-ings that stood at attention in GOA's maintenance deck.  

            "Did you check all areas?"

            "Yes…but I think I rushed through the communication lines," 36 responded.

            The instructor noted this in her digital notebook and began checking over the redhead's pro-ing. "The lines are still in bad shape. Everything else seems in order. You will have to be re-evaluated in a week. Sloppiness in your job may one day result in getting your pilot injured."

            "I understand sensei."

            "37."Leena froze, then patted her pro-ing before she withdrew from it and made her way to the center of the repairer's platform to be judged. Instructor Hayabashi peered into the machine, and pursed her lips. Leena waited in silence. The woman turned. She had on a small smile. "Good job. Your pilot has been blessed with a topnotch repairer."

            "Thank you, sensei." Leena bowed slightly, but she still frowned as she wiped oil-slicked hands on gray pants.  Usually Gareas would appear at the hangar's doors just as she finished in the tri-weekly repairer assessments. 

            He wasn't there.

            Something was wrong. 

*************

            Something was wrong. 

            The book fell from his trembling fingers with a loud thud. 

            It was all wrong! Ernest buried his head into his hands and clenched his teeth in frustration. Even going so far as to take sleeping pills hadn't been enough. Night after night, on his hands and knees, he groped at the strange terrain of a dreamscape. Night after night, he sought something that simply did not exist! Why would his mind create such a torture for him?!

            _Burning. _

            Stop!

            That feeling. That devouring feeling. It had crept into him the morning after the white bird had first shed blood in his dream. But unlike the bird, which faded when he woke, this feeling did not. It remained solid. Whatever it was, this elusive thing existed. 

            The thought of that terrified him. He yelled out loud to banish the fear. 

            "I don't want this! I want things to be back to the way they were! Before everything!" He pounded the table until his hands began to show red bruises.

            _"_Everything?" A veiled part in the recesses his mind inquired back.

            _BURNING._

It hurt like nothing before, not even when he had left his tiny isolated colony to be thrown onto a ship with thousands of people, thousands of thoughts and feelings to drown in.

            _BURNING!_

            "To before the dreams started. I never, NEVER wanted to come to GOA!"

            _Then you never wanted to meet –_

Ernest's breath hitched.

*************__

            "Garu!"

*************          

            Leena called into the relaxation room. After searching some of her partner's more favored haunts, she had come here. The relaxation room was tranquil and peaceful, usually boring her energetic pilot to death. Yet, she had noticed Gareas visiting the room more often as of late.

            Something had changed.

            Maybe he was at their favorite spot by the pond. Repairer 37 hurried into the center of the room, intent on finding her partner, and could only react with surprise when her legs bumped into a human body. Leena looked down; there was a boy sitting there with his repairer. "I'm so sorry."

            "Are you looking for someone?" the girl inquired politely. She had a serious, polite face and shoulder length hair. Both eyes and hair were dark.

            "Yes, I'm looking for 37."

            "He's not here," the boy with gray eyes broke out of his meditation and answered for his repairer. Their voices shared the same modulated tone.

            "He's not?"

            "We've been here for most of the afternoon. 37 is a man with green hair, right brother?" Kazuhi questioned. 

            "Yes."

            "But…I was sure he'd be here."

            "Maybe you should find 39." Kazuhi looked at her brother in curiosity.

            "What?"

            "The one you call Ernest Cuore. His eyes always follow the one you seek now," the pilot candidate clarified.

            Leena blinked. Who was this boy? How did he know Ernest? "Thank you, erm-"

            "Onii-san, it's time to go to practice." Kazuhi scrambled up from the grass after glancing at her watch. They had exactly five minutes to make it to practice.  Yu was still staring at Leena. Kazuhi blinked, then patted her brother's arm to get his attention. 

            "Wait, I didn't catch your name!" Leena hesitated before shouting. By then Yu had risen and the pair had exited. The doors were closing, but even so, the boy's gaze was unnerving when he turned to answer her one last time.

            "Do not worry. If your partner deserves all the faith you put in him, surely we will meet again as comrades on the battlefield." 

            Leena faltered at the cryptic message. Meet again? What did the strange boy mean by "meet again"? He was still a newbie judging by the GOA insignia on his uniform. Seniors rarely interacted with freshmen. The boy would have to climb a very steep hill, and very fast, in order to become top. By then, Gareas would have become a pilot. No matter how much sweat or blood, Gareas would be a pilot! How dare this boy imply that Gareas might fail?! This arrogant boy could _never_ become equal to Garu! 

            "How dare you-!"

            But the doors had closed, leaving Leena bereft of a target for her anger and irritation. Without Yu, those defensive emotions reverted back into the worry that had begun to grow in her mind since morning repairs. 

            She had to find Garu! But - Leena bit her lip - she didn't know where Garu could be. No one -

            Wait! Ernest! 

            But where? 

            Leena wracked her mind, frantically and methodically.

            _"Trust that guy to be in the most boring of places!"_

            Garu had mentioned it once before. 

            _"Like where?"_

_            Snort. "The library. Can you believe it? He goes every two weeks right after practice."_

Somehow they always ended up talking about Ernest. For a brief moment Leena Fujimura stood deathly still, and wondered if Garu ever liked to talk about her with anyone else. She shook her head to clear it of such vain thoughts. 

            "That's not important. Gareas is important." With a determined face she dashed out the exit and down the corridors. If she hurried, she might get to 39 before he left the library.

*************__

            "Garu."

            After calling 37's name a second time, Ernest closed his eyes and tried to picture his friend's face. If he concentrated on something besides the spiteful feeling, Ernest could endure. The strange sensation came but it always left. He would just have to ride out the strange habitual occurrence. Gingerly, he relaxed his elbows, and let his hands fall open-palmed onto the table.

            "Tune."

            Slowly, the shy face appeared before him, and the last of the tension in his body eased. 

            "These two people, I am glad to have met. I am glad to have come to GOA!" 39 affirmed to himself. Ernest opened his eyes and was greeted by his customary stack of books. 

            The burning had disappeared. 

*************

            Doors, doors, and more doors. 

            Leena wondered why everything in her day seemed to be revolving around finding the right one. Either chance would lead her to Gareas or to Ernest. Truth to be told, Leena had never been to the library, although she knew which floor it was on. The library in its traditional form was almost obsolete. Most novels were now digital, on computers or digi-pads. Paper books were a rare piece of antiquity that had barely escaped destruction from previous wars. The fortunate had survived in old forgotten underground bomb shelters, built before the colonies had upgraded to mini-fortresses made of neo-titanium alloy a few hundred years ago. No one had bothered to scavenge the others - old tomes shredded into bits of ink and burnt parchment during the fighting. No one had cared.

            To be in GOA was to think of the future…history, and even childhood memories had no place there.  And yet, somehow, pieces of the past still made it into this new age.

            "Ernest."

            A blonde head peeped up from around a pile of books. They were beautiful aged things with felt binding and musty pages. It appeared Ernest had been buried in them for quite some time. His face seemed strangely worn.

            "Leena-san," 39 shoved one of the books in his hands back into the pile. Leena had just enough time to catch its long title: "Lectures on the Psychoanalysis of Dreams." Dreams? The psychologist Freud had fallen out of favor millenniums ago. Dreams were rare occurrences now, although some people still suffered from them. The inflicted said their dreams were snapshots of unfamiliar lives. Some claimed it was a past life on some watery planet that was _not_ Zion. Scientific studies had concluded either the people were delusional, or that the brain had interesting, but totally random ways of interpreting its activities during sleep. Dreams had no meaning. Only the future did.

             In curiosity, Leena looked over the other book that Ernest still clutched.

            " 'Schematics on Zion?'"

            "Yes…I was hoping to find some information on Zion. But surprisingly there is very little. I already checked all the digital data on it," Ernest handed over the remaining book for inspection. "Whenever I look at Zion…it makes me feel strange. But happy. I want to know why."

            "You want to understand," Leena said slowly. _Just like Gareas wants to understand you…that's why he always talks about you._

            "Even with my EX, it's hard to understand my own feelings," Ernest confessed. Leena's presence was comforting. The girl exuded a strange aura of warmth. But just underneath it…

            "You already understand a lot of things Ernest," Leena smiled. "Tell me, do you know where Garu is?" _I have to ask, because no matter how much I try, I know there are pieces of him that only belong to you._

            "No," Ernest did not look at her; her sorrow and worry were acute like a sharp pain. She was very emotional, if he wasn't careful, he could use those feelings as a roadway into her thoughts. It was a well-documented fact that empathy and telepathy were paired phenomena, just as human beings were the most irrational of creatures that could reason.  

            "Did you guys fight again?" Leena slipped into the chair next to him, her own worry and lingering sadness abruptly washed away. She was anxious to find her partner, but Repairer 37 was also anxious to heal any wounds her friend had.

            "Leena, is something wrong?" He tried to view through the walls her emotions had retreated behind. They no longer scorched him, but the light of their intensity was too dim and cast only shadows. He could not read her fully.

            _Empath._ _Telepath. _She had forgotten.

            "No. Is everything alright with you?"

            "Of course." A weak smile. Leena wasn't fooled by it; the only thing she had ever been blind to was one smile too attractive for its own good. She waited for a long drawn out moment for Ernest's eyes to meet hers, but her friend only stared at the countertop. "Ernest. I'm going to find him," Leena jumped up. She turned towards the door. With a hopeful heart, Leena hesitated and lingered for a few moments longer. "Are you coming with me?"

            "No. I'd better not. I don't think he wants to see me."

            "You're wrong. Gareas holds few things in importance. And you're one of them." Ernest looked up, but he did not move. "Please…realize it one day." Although Leena knew she could catch Ernest's gaze before it slid away if she turned, she did not. Leena left Ernest in the empty room.

            She leaned against the closed doors and breathed harshly. To think, such a mundane conversation had rattled her! She settled herself against the metal and thought. Ernest was going through an internal crisis. A painful one. Leena bit her lip. But she could not help him in that struggle. Somehow, without comprehension, a sixth sense told her he was best left alone. The situation, whatever it was, would be best resolved that way. But that didn't mean that Leena hadn't felt like she had betrayed him by begrudging her support in the end! That had been hard, turning her back on 39 when so many already had, simply because of his telepathy. Ernest was a kind person, but Leena knew she was not the one that would be his savior – not when she herself, was so confused. 

            And there were still three choices to make. The corridor furthest left led to training grounds. The right led back to the relaxation room. And the last led to the observation deck. Leena took a deep breath to calm herself and moved away from the library door.    

            She couldn't be Ernest's savior, but for Gareas…maybe she could rescue her partner, even without understanding everything.

            With her whole focus on that distant goal, and her choice made, Leena Fujimura, Repairer 37, broke into a run and never look back.

TBC

End Notes: Despite the fictitious name of Ernest's book, Sigmund Freud (1856-1939) was a real person. He is considered the father of psychoanalysis. He believed that people's dreams were a window into their subconscious – the place where repressed desires and thoughts are held. But whether that applies to this fic, well…erm, not really? I just thought this tidbit would be interesting to anyone who doesn't already know. 

Thanks for reading. Virtual flowers of adoration to any old readers or reviewers who've noticed I've updated, and virtual fruit baskets to welcome all the new ones, that is, if there are any. 

Now, please be kind and **review**.  If anything is confusing in this chapter, don't hesitate to say so. I just had to tweak it one more time after Yele had betaed it. 

And lastly…

Quick poll: Which corridor do _you_ think Leena took?

Sorry for rambling so much, but it's nice to be back in the MK fandom. ^_^;;


	13. Crime

Warnings: A bit OOC?

Notes: I'm going to be very busy in the next few weeks, so I caved and decided to post this although I only skimmed over the chapter after my beta commented on it. I'm not sure when another update will occur, but I might reload this sometime later if I find any glaring errors. Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers for your support and patience.

-------------

Chapter 13 - Crime

It was gloomy. Under the artificial sky of the observation deck there was only rain and fog. Leena raised the palms of her hands to catch the water droplets falling from above, but the holograms faded before they reached mid-way and did not strike her hand. The mirage water never reached the ground, never made a noise, never felt the warm skin of a hand before dashing onto the smooth white surface beneath Leena's boots and to their death.

Garu wasn't here.

A part of Leena was still anxious, but a greater part of her was glad. What would she have done if Garu had been here? What would she have done if she had found Garu stretched beneath stormy heavens with an expression more somber than the -

She turned abruptly on her heel and fled.

-------------

He had woken that day, feeling trapped and drained like a fly stuck in hardening amber. It was black in his dreams. Always black. During his sleep he only focused on himself, taking the time to sit down on the cool obsidian stone floor of his dream world. He'd think about the future, always the future, and never the past. If he hurt because his muscles ached from exercising too much, he did not bother to give it more than a cursory thought. There was a greater pain, a greater ache in his heart that circulated with each pump of his blood. It had always been there, buried under cooled lava, a living river of magma, churning and flowing, a dazzling fiery liquid, hungry and glowing with life. Now, it stirred in greater waves than before. When things became too much, he pushed himself harder instead of pausing and pondering like another candidate might do. When he ran, the heat in his body became beautiful, a pushing force that propelled him higher and higher, until his head, heart, and lungs throbbed. But in the dreams, when he was somehow forced into introspection, the crackling energy in him became a burden. He found himself wondering, imagining, and growing frightened. No one else felt this way. No one possibly could. In that darkness, there came a brief light. It was only sometimes, a small window at the edge of his consciousness. A window. Through it he glimpsed white emptiness. White airy emptiness. Once a colorless bird alighted on the window sill and as its feet touched the banister its feathers grew smoky and gray, looking more solid and tangible than it had been before. The bird was a bridge to something, or perhaps from somewhere, but he never went toward it. Lately, the other world had grown dark, too, into a more menacing black than his own, and he was glad he had shied away. The magma thrumming underneath his black floor was warm like a mother's lullaby, and he clung to it still when the song became twisted and shrill. If he only ran enough, pushed hard enough, he would be tired again and the magma would recede and go back to sleep and murmur to him again.

Gareas Elidd believed this.

He believed this even though the waves grew bigger and bigger everyday, when finally, in desperation, he just let it all explode.

-------------

It was past curfew. Gareas frowned and carefully sneaked out of bed, changing out of his pajamas and into the dark material of his training outfit. He crept silently through the halls into the wing where the girl dormitories where located. At the forbidden door, he punched in the appropriate code, hassled out of Candidate 33, the resident computer nerd, with friendly jabs, teasing, and laughter. The door slid open with a soft "whish," and he walked to the bed by the far end. His green eyes roamed quickly over the other sleeping girls. Their faces were soft, and so where the curves of their bodies under their blankets. In the lunchroom, under bright fluorescent lighting and the jealous grinding teeth of Rio, flirt-in-training, he had made lewd remarks about these same curves and smiled whether their receivers had responded with giggles or slaps. But it was night now, and the girls were still and distant. The stars shone bright through the windows above their headboards, and cast a complex pattern of light and shadow across their dreaming forms. Suddenly, they were more than what he had seen of them. Gareas frowned again, but only to himself and made his way to Leena's bedside. Unlike the others, Leena just was. In the night, she remained familiar and comforting, except there was just one incongruity. She was frowning. He pressed his fingers against her cheek in a not quite gentle way so that the skin indented. He bent down to whisper into her ear. His voice came out gruff, apprehensive, even though he didn't mean to be so, "Leena."

His partner's frown deepened, and her eyebrows twitched. She swatted away his hand, and mumbled something.

"Leena," he let the syllables roll smoothly off his tongue now in a more successful second attempt.

"Garu!" Leena woke. She gasped, and shot straight up in bed. Her face smoothed in dazed happiness, but then contorted in somber distress. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed, managing to still look concerned at the same time. "Do you know what happens if you're caught?!"

"I need my repairer," Gareas replied solemnly, taking her hand. She latched onto it and shuffled off the bed into her slippers.

"Gareas?" She seemed lost in the night. A child in her nightgown with her head of sleep-rumpled blonde hair.

"Get dressed. Please," Gareas added coaxingly. It unnerved him to see her so disoriented, it made the faint uncertainty in him stir. But his plan would work. It had to.

"Okay," Leena said, nodding decisively. Her blue eyes grew light and cold, and he had no other words to describe it, but they flashed. She went to the bathroom to change and Gareas let her complete trust in him seep into his bones. When she returned, she was no longer the child he had woken; now she felt infinitely older. He found his body leaning towards her, gravitating without knowing. She smiled and slipped her arms around him, and he no longer felt as foolish as he did for wanting her reassurance. Together, they sneaked out of the room, and waited until the security cameras rotated a certain fraction of their 360 degree swivels to make it into the halls undetected.

"There's to be a battle tonight. I'm taking down 34," Gareas said in the tense silence.

"How will we get into the training grounds?" Leena inquired in a whisper.

"The codes have been hacked. We have all the necessary information." He stilled when he caught the faint flash of a lens. He sheltered her against a corner and counted slowly to five before he pulled her out from the alcove. They passed through the wing of the boys' dormitories, and as they did he slowed when he passed by a certain door. He breathed for a moment, just standing there. Some of the lava in him quieted, some of the apprehension, even the fear did too, as if siphoned away.

"This is Ernest's room," Leena said. Gareas' head whipped around at her quiet statement, and relaxed when he found her tracing the 39 printed by the door. The numbers were very small and barely readable in the dim light. No one had expected 39 to be an empath. The other rooms had permanent, embossed numbers on their doors, so that scores of candidates, in consecutive numbers of two sometimes three had resided in them through the years. Ernest, as an exception, had been moved to this single makeshift room.

"I didn't realize it was his. I wander through the night sometimes, when I can't sleep. Just, by the time I wander this far, I usually feel better, so I stop for a break," Gareas murmured, feeling defensive.

"Do you visit often, Garu?" Leena said softly, still tracing the mark. She dipped her head, and her front bangs hid her eyes. The cheap black paint flaked a little under her nails.

"Leena, if you keep doing that, it'll fall off," Gareas said, drawing her had away.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. This isn't about Ernest."

"You're going against all regulations to have a punching match with 34 and you tell me it's not about Ernest?" Leena smiled wryly.

"No. It's not."

"Come on. You love to play the knight in shinning armor. I won't begrudge you another damsel in distress to save," Leena said jokingly. She lifted her head and her eyes were gentle. "You, Gareas Elidd, are a big softie at heart."

"Leena, you're no damsel in distress. Ernest isn't either," Gareas huffed back good-naturedly, relaxing under her teasing. His next words were uttered in a completely different tone, "I told you this isn't about him. Maybe it started as that, but it isn't anymore."

"You mean, you really aren't going to rescue Ernest?" Leena said, confused.

"No. That's just an excuse."

There was again hardness in Gareas' face, and this time Leena could see an irrational anger in his eyes. Leena wondered how she could make it all better but when he stepped away from the door and tugged at her hand again, she followed.

-------------

Alone in his room, a blonde boy suddenly tossed in his sleep. The sheets twisted around his distressed form in growing chaos before he was abruptly still again.

-------------

"You shouldn't do this."

Leena started and so did Gareas when they entered the training area. The quiet voice was honest and familiar.

"Tune!" Leena said.

At her name, the blue-haired girl turned. She was dressed in a standard nightgown, but wore sweatpants underneath as if to preserve her modesty although the dress fell well below her knees. Tune was clutching at another girl's arm. Repairer 34, a brunette with a strange arrangement of braids on her head, reluctantly snatched her arm away.

"He bugged the hell out of me. If I don't do this, he'll report me as a terrible repairer, and I'll be let go," she scowled defensively more to herself than anyone else.

"Leena-san! Gareas-san!" Tune cried in relief, ignoring the way the girl had slung her arm off. "I was trying to get Sakura-san back to bed. It's past curfew and you know the demerits for breaking it. But she told me her partner is battling. She'll be expelled for sure, if someone finds out." Tune turned back towards the stubborn girl, "Please Sakura-san! Let's go back."

"Let her go Tune. I can't battle 34 if he doesn't have his repairer with him," Gareas said abruptly.

"Gareas-san?" Tune looked bewildered. "But an unsupervised battle is dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hur -"

"34 hurt Ernest," Gareas interrupted.

"W-What?" Tune turned her attention to Leena to confirm the statement. Leena looked away.

"He and his cronies beat him today, the week before that, and the week before that. This battle is about revenge," Gareas said with a sharp-toothed grin.

"B-But," Tune stuttered.

"It's true, Tune. He's been hurt because of them," Leena hugged the small girl.

"But, Ernest-san told me he fell down the stairs!" Tune said with wide eyes. "Why wouldn't he tell me? Even though it's not my place, even though I'm just his repairer..."

The girl was close to tears, and Leena comforted her, "He probably didn't want you to worry. Ernest is stubborn, too, in his own way. Even more than Garu."

"Well, where's your pilot? Should've guessed your partner was a coward," Gareas smirked, glancing at the forgotten Repairer 34, and tearing away his eyes from Tune's tears.

"I'm right here, you punk!" Candidate 34 entered the room bluntly with a group of three boys behind him.

"Couldn't even face me alone, huh? Betcha your knees are shaking so much, you need them to hold you up!" Gareas crowed in pompous tones. His mad smile grew wider. Static electricity shook and wavered in his hair. It was beginning to acquire a strange iridescence.

"Bring it on!" Candidate 34 huffed back with bravado. His own grin wavered a little, then strengthened when the gang at is back repeat his words in a second echo.

"No. You can't do this! We shouldn't fight each other. The only enemy is Victim!" Tune gasped, glancing at Gareas' sparking form, leaving Leena's protective arms, and grabbing Taka's shoulder. Her voice was determined and so were her eyes although she was more than a full head shorter than the boy. "Gareas-san isn't thinking straight right now. But you can."

"Bug off!" Candidate 34 shouted, before shoving Tune harshly to the side. Tune landed on her knees. She stood up and moved to try again. A hand halted her.

"Forget him, Tune. You can't change a bastard like that, or a bastard like me either," Gareas said with a self-depreciating smile. "If there were more gentle people like you and Ernest, the universe would be a better place."

"Gareas-san..."

"Leena. Let's go!" He strode away to the back hanger.

"Leena-san," Tune said latching onto Leena's sleeve. Her voice was oddly hollow and her eyes accusing, "You understand, I know you do. Stop this. Ernest-san wouldn't want Gareas to do this."

Leena could not look into that strong face, because she knew if she did, the strength of Tune's convictions would crush her own.

"I'm sorry. But I have to help Gareas. I just -- he needs me." She left with Team 34 to do a pre-battle check up on her partner's pro-ing. Every step she took, she could feel the sorrow emanating from the eyes that watched her retreating back, and yet, Leena couldn't bear to reveal the possibility of Gareas' lie -- it would destroy them both.

-------------

Success!

Pure relief and joy flooded through Ernest's being when he felt his hand encounter a small feathered body. He couldn't see the bird in the dark, but he hugged the trembling creature close. His hands were sticky, and he was worried. Ernest brushed through the bird's wings, and they fluttered weakly underneath is fingers. The empath wished there was some light. He traced the flesh and bone he could feel under his fingertips, and was surprised when the bird didn't call out in pain. The boy did the best he could to free the dried blood from its body. He stroked over its neck, down the length of its body to its tail feathers. As he worked a small knotted clump of brown from its lower leg something happened to the world. Above, there was a thunderous crash. Ernest looked up, and there was the moon. From the edges of his universe, gloomy rain clouds rolled lazily in. There were long reverberating rumbles like drums of war and then the anticipated rain began to fall. The rain drops came slowly, bits of glass suspended in the air. Halfway down, they suddenly accelerated with lightning speed. The rumbles and lightning grew faster, and dizzying. The rain was cool and thick. The water splashed down on him, on the bird, and on the ground in a way he'd never before experience in the tiled cubicles of GOA showers.

Ernest laughed. The bird in his arms nuzzled into his shirt, but the rain managed to soak them both, until the red was washed from the bird and the scarlet washed from Ernest's knees and arms. From the floor, alien grass elongated up like the tails of shooting stars in their strange whiteness. But there was a moon, and a sky, and grass, and a bird in Ernest's arms. It was as the old books had described. There was just one thing missing. He looked at the colorless blades of grass when the bird suddenly lifted its head. Its once black dewdrop eyes were that particular vibrant hue, and Ernest's world was complete.

-------------

"Ernest-san! Ernest-san!"

There was a furious pounding on his door. Candidate 39 groaned and sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. He went to open the door and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. The girl breathed heavily, and a weight seemed to rest heavily in her eyes.

"Tune!"

"They're fighting. They didn't understand me. Or didn't want to. Please, we need to go stop them!" Tune's hand reached out to grasp his when it retreated in abashed horror. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said softly.

"It's okay," Ernest said, slowly offering his hand, palm up. Tune hesitated but snagged a sleeve instead.

"I'd feel like I was intruding, Ernest-san. But even without touch, can you still...?"

"Yes. I'm better at it now especially when I concentrate. I understand how you are feeling. Why are you anxious, Tune?"

She pulled him out the door with brisk steps. "Gareas and 34 are fighting."

"Why?"

She led him to the training grounds. Behind the closed doors, they could hear the frantic cries of five people, barely more than children. Tune recalled the buttons Repairer 34 had pushed, and her fingers danced across the keypad in an unerring rhythm.

"34 has wronged you. Gareas-san wishes vengeance," Tune said quietly, brushing her hand against his wrist in a moment of support.

The doors opened.

"This. This is not justice," Ernest croaked. The warmth of Tune's fingers slid away, and his terror was complete. Behind three dumbstruck spectators, two stricken repairers, and a pane of insensible glass, pro-ing 37's arm was locked against his enemy's neck -- its gun was targeted point blank at the pilot's cockpit.

TBC...


End file.
